Heart of Gold
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: Cloud says goodbye to a special friend- one who gave the ultimate sacrifice for him.


Heart of Gold

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Final Fantasy VII are property of Squaresoft Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

"Just a castaway,  
an island lost at sea,  
another lonely day,  
no-one here but me,  
more loneliness,  
than any man can bear,  
rescue me before I fall into despair" –   
_Sting and The Police_, **Message in a Bottle**  
  
**Heart of Gold**  
by Nanaki Lioness  
  


A figure stood alone, watching the sun set over a magnificent city named Midgar. He could easily see the towers where his enemy, the Shinra, had ruled from. He could see the plates and the Mako Reactors, all abandoned after Meteor's destructive powers. But he wasn't interested in any of this. He was more interested in the out crop of land he stood upon. There was something different about it. 

The ground was stained with the blood of a good man, spilt for needless reasons. The figure crouched down, running his fingers lightly over the reddened earth. 

The man who had lost his life upon this out crop was gone now in body, but not in mind, spirit, or soul. The figure could feel his presense around him, helping him, guiding him. 

He straightened, heading to the edge of the out crop. He looked down to the jagged rocks below him, the fall easily a thousand feet should anyone slip. 

Or jump. All it would take was one leap of faith to end it all. 

He raised his foot to the edge, preparing to shift his weight. He stayed like that for a few moments before eventually retracting his foot and stepping back. 

He couldn't. He couldn't jump. He had made a promise to his old friend. Not only had he promised that they would always be there for each other, but he had also promised that he would never do what his mind was proposing to do now. 

He had only made three promises in his life. Two he had broken. He didn't intend to break the third. 

The first, to his mother. Although fleeting, still a promise. An assurance to visit her, and to write. The only time he had visited her had meant her death. 

And…her. A heartfelt promise now, to a pretty young flower girl in need of assistance. A pledge of his word to be her bodyguard that was much more important when he was unable to save her from his enemy's blade. 

His best friend had made him promise when he had been contemplating this course of action before. He was going to keep his word. He wouldn't break yet another promise; not now, not ever. 

He stepped right away from the edge. 

No-one had told him it would be easy. But taking his life instead of finding a solution was the easy way out. He couldn't run away forever, for running from his problems would mean running from life. He never had an absolution from it. Fate had never been so kind. 

He had to try though. No matter what. 

"Thank you," he said gently. 

A soft wind ruffled his blond hair and embraced him with it's soft touch. He knelt down, taking a handful of the blood stained earth. He let it fall from his fingers, spilling to the ground in a shower of dirt that meant so much more. He glanced up as the breeze whistled around him, and he was certain he saw Mako eyes peering at him from it. Just for an instant. He stood up. 

"I'll keep my promise." 

He turned and began to slowly walk away, as darkness began to set over him. 

The breeze continued to blow. Small raindrops fell from the clouds as though they were crying for the loss of a man who didn't deserve to die. The tendrils of ether began to weave their way through the tinted earth where the man had fallen. It seemed to whisper softly as it lifted the ground slightly with and unknown force. 

_Thank you._

The words reached the ears of the retreating form, and he stopped in his tracks. 

"I promised," he whispered back. 

_Thank you. For everything._

"No," the figure continued. "You don't have to thank me for anything." 

The breeze blew harder, embracing the man's form again before finally vanishing as though it had never existed. He continued on his way. He had done what was needed to lay his companion peacefully to rest. He glanced up. Although he knew he wouldn't feel his old friend's presense again, he smiled. 

Above him, Zack smiled from the Heavens. 

The breeze whispered one last time. 

_Goodbye Cloud._


End file.
